1. Field of the Technology
The present disclosure relates generally to communication devices, especially mobile communication devices operative in wireless communication networks, which are adapted to utilize client/server application modules as well as to maintain permissions for such modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile communication device may operate in a wireless communication network which provides for high-speed packet data communications. Such mobile device may offer a number of different capabilities or features for a user. Many of these capabilities are defined by the primary application modules which are installed in the mobile device. The mobile device may have a voice telephony application, a data or message synchronization application (e.g. for e-mail messages or calendar items), a Web browser or Internet search application, or combinations thereof, as examples. The application modules typically interact with an operating system (OS) module of the mobile device for processing.
In addition to the primary application modules, third-party or secondary application modules may be installed in the mobile device to obtain secondary features. Developers may design “client” application modules and “server” application modules in accordance with a predetermined application programming interface (API) protocol, which facilitates efficient design modularity and compatibility for third-party development.